


together

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sugawara Koushi, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, tsukishima is kinda an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: When Asahi overhears Tsukishima saying that Suga and Daichi are dating, it breaks his heart. But would they really do anything without him?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Suga - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152
Collections: Haikyuu!! Polyamory Fics





	together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timberlydrake_wayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberlydrake_wayne/gifts).

“Look at the two of them,” Tsukishima whispers to Yamaguchi. “I can’t believe they think we don’t know they’re dating.” 

“They are pretty obvious about it,” Yamaguchi concedes. 

Asahi really shouldn’t be listening, but he has nothing much better to do other than stretch, and he can stretch and listen to gossip at the same time. 

He assumes they’re talking about Hinata and Kageyama, who have never been good at hiding that they’re desperately in love with each other. Though he hadn’t thought they’d quite graduated to dating yet, instead residing in the hazy liminal space where they spent half the time over the moon in love and the other half convinced they hated each other. 

“You’d think if they wanted to keep it secret they’d at least cut down on the public displays of affection at practice,” Tsukishima says. 

Asahi follows their line of sight, to where Suga and Daichi were in a hushed two-person huddle, Suga’s arm slung around Daichi’s shoulder and Daichi’s wrapped around Suga’s waist. It’s nothing new for the two of them, or hell, even for the three of them, but Asahi has long accepted that as captain and vice-captain, there are conversations he won’t be privy to, things he won’t be able to join them on. 

He frowns. Were they really dating? Without telling him? It’s not like they should be scared of him reacting badly; he’d been fairly open with them about being gay. 

Maybe they were scared of ruining their friendship. Then again, there was no better way to ruin an inseparable trio than for two parts to start dating and one part to not only be left behind, but to not even be told. 

Suga throws back her head and laughs, and Daichi beams, looking at her with a softness in his eyes that Asahi has never seen before. 

“I don’t know,” Yamaguchi says. “They’re kind of cute.” 

“They’re bad at keeping secrets, is what they are,” Tsukishima says, and Asahi’s frown deepens. He feels like he should at least somehow defend them from errant speculation about their relationship, whether or not it’s true. He steps forward a little closer to the two of them. 

“What are you two talking about?” he asks, schooling his face into vague displeasure and drawing himself up to his full height. The two of them already know that he’s the opposite of intimidating at heart, but he can at least try. 

Yamaguchi squeaks, startled at being interrupted. “Nothing!” he says. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “We were talking about how our captain and vice-captain are bad at pretending not to be dating.” 

“I don’t think they’re dating,” Asahi says, but the pit of doubt in his stomach belies his words. 

“How sure are you?” Tsukishima says. “Because I’m pretty sure they’re dating.” He shrugs. “Just something to think about.” 

Asahi frowns at them. “Focus on practice, why don’t you?” He keeps walking past them, heading towards Daichi and Suga. He’s not sure why, or what he expects to happen, but he needs the reassurance of being with his two best friends. 

“Hey you,” Suga says, unwinding her arm from around Daichi’s shoulders and walking over to hug Asahi. “What’s going on?” 

Asahi blushes at the contact. Suga pulls back from the hug, but then links her arm with Asahi’s. 

“Do I need a reason to talk to you?” Asahi asks. 

“You looked pretty intense just now. What’s up with those two?” Daichi says, nodding towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

Asahi’s blush deepens. He can’t _tell_ them, can he? He needs to know when they were going to tell him themselves. He needs to hear it from their own lips. 

“Tsukishima was gossiping again,” Asahi says, deciding to keep the subject of said gossip under wraps. 

“Again?” Suga asks. She frowns, looking over at the two of them. Tsukishima is whispering something to Yamaguchi, who snickers. 

“You two!” Daichi yells. “Get to stretching or I’ll have you doing diving drills all night.” 

“It looks like it bothered you,” Suga says. She looks at Asahi and then at Daichi. “What were they talking about?” 

Asahi tries to wipe the worry off his face. “No, it’s nothing,” Asahi says. “They were just being rude about Hinata and Kageyama again.” 

“They weren’t being homophobic, were they?” Daichi asks. 

“No, no,” Asahi says. “I’m not upset about what they said, I swear. I’m just worried about my marks on the pop quiz today.” 

“Fair enough,” Daichi says. “That was brutal.” 

“You’d tell us if you weren’t okay, right?” Suga says. She tightens her grip on Asahi’s arm. 

“Yeah, of course,” Asahi lies. “Absolutely.” 

Suga smiles. “Good.” 

Noya comes barreling in between them. “Asahi-san! You’ve got to see my new receive! Will you spike for me?” 

Asahi tries to hide a sigh of relief. And just like that, the conversation is over. Though that doesn’t mean he stops thinking about it. 

  
#####

It’s hard to avoid Daichi and Suga, considering they’re in the same class. But Asahi can manage to disappear between classes. He still eats lunch with them, watching like a hawk as Daichi offers Suga half his melon pan. 

This shouldn’t hurt so much. It didn’t have to ruin their friendship. Did it? 

“What pronouns today?” Asahi asks Suga, the first thing he’s spoken since they met up to eat together. 

“He,” Daichi answers for him. 

“Though they wouldn’t be awful,” Suga continues. 

And the way they finish each others’ sentences is like a stake through his heart. 

_Oh._

Oh no. 

He’s in love with Daichi and Suga. 

And wasn’t it miserable and cliche enough to fall in love with one of your best friends? But two? How was he supposed to cope? 

Suga laughs at something Daichi says. He’s so beautiful when he laughs. 

“Asahi, aren’t you going to defend yourself?” Suga asks. 

“First of all,” Asahi says, “You should know I’ve never in my life defended myself. Second, I have no idea what he just said.” 

“You’ve been spacing out a lot lately,” Suga says. “Are you sure you’re all right?” 

Asahi shrugs. “As all right as I’ll ever be. I was just thinking about what I want to work on at practice tonight.” 

“That’s our ace,” Daichi says, and gently punches him in the shoulder. The point of contact is electric. 

Asahi is so, so fucked.   
  
#####

Asahi is blocked for the sixth spike in a row. Tsukishima is a good blocker, but not _that_ good. 

“Okay,” Daichi says. “Asahi, walk it off. I don’t know what’s wrong with you but hitting a lot of bad spikes isn’t going to help.”

It’s almost the end of practice anyway, but Asahi’s cheeks flame at being singled out. 

Suga stands and walks over to him once he’s on the far side of the gym. 

“Asahi, you’ve got to talk to us about what’s going on,” they say. “What’s wrong?” 

Asahi frowns. “Nothing is wrong.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Suga says. “But fine. I’ll let you mope it out for now, depressing beard.” 

“I don’t want to be like this,” Asahi confesses. 

“I know, babe,” Suga says. 

The pet name stings like he’s been slapped, and Asahi ducks his head to hide the look of pain. 

“I’ll tell you later,” he says in a rush of courage. “You and Daichi.” 

“After practice?” Suga asks. “We can meet in the club room. Daichi is worried about you too, even if he doesn’t show it.” 

And there Suga goes, knowing everything about Daichi, even the things that Asahi doesn’t. 

Great. He’s about to make the biggest mistake of his life. 

After practice winds up, Suga catches up to him and grips his hand firmly. 

“You’re not leaving,” they say. 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Asahi says. 

“You were and you know it,” Daichi says walking up to the two of them. He takes Asahi’s other hand. “Come on, let’s head to the club room.” 

It’s the most painful thing Asahi has ever experienced to be between the two of them, with their hands in his, knowing that not only do they not love him like they do each other, they don’t even _trust_ him. 

“Asahi, earth to Asahi,” Suga says as they all sit down in the club room. “What’re you thinking about?” 

“I don’t want to talk about this any more,” Asahi says, and he doesn’t realize that he’s crying until the tears drip down his face and into his beard. 

“You’ve been off for days,” Daichi says. “You’ve been avoiding us, you’ve been moping, you’ve been spiking like shit. What’s _wrong?” _

He doesn’t leave any room for Asahi to dodge, to mumble, to try to get around the issue. 

“You two didn’t tell me you were dating,” Asahi says. “I thought you trusted me.” 

“Who told you that?” Daichi asks, turning a deep shade of red, and the bottom drops out of Asahi’s stomach, because at least until now he could pretend there was a chance they weren’t, but Daichi wasn’t denying it. 

“Tsukishima,” Asahi says. “He and Yamaguchi were gossiping about it at practice.” 

“So that was why you were so worked up that day,” Suga says. “I’m going to spike that little twerp into next Tuesday.” 

“Yeah,” Asahi says. “That’s why. I…I thought we meant more than that?” 

“You beautiful idiot,” Suga says. Asahi doesn’t dare dwell on what Suga means by beautiful. “We’re not dating.” 

"But you’re so…you two look at each other like that, and touch each other so casually, and you know everything about him.” 

“Like we do with you?” Daichi asks. 

“Sure, I love Daichi,” Suga says. In the background, Daichi sucks in his breath. “But I love you too.” 

“What are you even saying, Koushi?” Asahi asks. 

“I’m confessing, I guess?” Suga says. “And don’t you dare try to tell me you don’t feel the same. Either of you.” 

“Obviously I love you,” Asahi says. His face turns a deep shade of red and he ducks his head. “Obviously I love Daichi.” 

“I love you two too,” Daichi says, quietly. “What does that mean for us?” 

“Have you ever heard of polyamory?” Suga asks. “I’ve been looking up a lot of things since I realized I was in love with you two.” They shrug. “I guess I was just…waiting for the right moment to tell you.” 

“Sorry for ruining everything,” Asahi says. “I’ll…I’ll go.” 

“After saying you love me?” Daichi says. “After we said we love you back?” 

“What are we supposed to do with that?” Asahi says. “It’s not like you can date both of us. And Suga’s the obvious choice.” 

“Will you stop assuming I love Suga more than you!” Daichi all but yells. “Stop trying to make me choose!” He takes Asahi’s hand in both his, and it’s warm and soft and electric. 

“Polyamory,” Suga repeats. “Dating more than one person.” 

“Can we do that?” Asahi asks. 

“We not only can, I’d go as far as to say we should,” Suga says. They’re suddenly very shy. “Unless,” and he ducks his head. “Unless you don’t want us.” 

Asahi’s anxiety leaves in the face of Suga needing him. He gently lifts Suga’s chin so they’re looking him in the eyes. “Of course I want you,” he says. He turns to Daichi. “And you too.” 

“So, we’re doing this?” Daichi asks, squeezing Asahi’s hand. 

Suga grins. “We’re doing this.” They stretch up to crash their lips into Asahi’s, and it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever experienced. There’s something so _right_ about his first kiss going to Suga. He wants to stay in the kiss forever, except… 

Daichi clears his throat. “If you’re done,” he says, “I’d like to kiss you two.” He turns to Asahi. “Just tell me if you want me to stop,” he says. 

“I could never,” Asahi says, smiling down at him. 

And then his lips are on Asahi’s. He kisses differently than Suga. His lips are chapped where theirs are soft. He’s sure of himself where they’re questing, teasing. Both of them are perfect. 

Eventually he pulls back for air, and Suga takes Daichi’s free hand. 

“Do I get to kiss you too?” he asks. 

“Obviously,” Daichi says, grinning. He’s almost smiling hard for Suga to kiss him. 

And this is the part Asahi dreads, the part where they kiss each other and forget about him, except they’re both holding his hands and when their lips meet it just feels like something slots into place, like letting out a breath he’d been holding for too long. 

“What do you think?” Suga says as they pull back, smiling, pupils blown. 

“Wow,” Asahi says. 

Daichi echoes him. “Yeah, wow.” 

“What do you say?” Suga asks. “Do you want to be boyfriends?” 

“Of course!” Daichi says, and tackles them into another kiss. They pause after a moment, and turn to Asahi, kissing him on either cheek. 

“Please say you’ll date us,” Daichi says. 

“Please?” Suga asks. 

He’s never been able to deny them anything they want, least of all this. 

“Of course I will.” 


End file.
